


Arrow and Osha

by Friendly_booper



Series: Onyxstar; Demention 8 [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_booper/pseuds/Friendly_booper





	1. Arrow and Osha chapter's

Arrow and Osha chapter’s

About

The beginning.

The history of harpies and merpeople

Osha's beginning.

Arrow's beginning.

The meeting.

The Journey.

The start of a new family

Spells

Animal and people list


	2. About

A love and friendship between two hybrid royals although they don't know there royals or hybrids, but after helping a few of other species scape power hungry humans who are hunting, enslaving and killing other species and as they help these others there odd bunch of a family grows and so dose there abilities both the ones they where born with and the ones they share with there family in a way only the royals of the people they grew up with royals do.


	3. The beginning.

After a massive war that nearly destroyed

 

In the year 3010 after a massive world war almost all the humans and animals parishes only leaving the basic amines and a few surviving humans to survive the healing earth, the animals started evolving into shape changing 'anthros' introducing a manipulatable gene that enable the animals to mate and breed almost always successful with any other species and/or humans, the world also introduced creatures we would call harpys, merpeople, dragon anthros, and types of vampires that didn't need blood to survive but normal food. Now the left over humans either wanted the others features, wanted to put some of them in zoos, wanted them gone, or wanted to help them survive, so they split up into there own kind group, making the humans into even smaller groups, they then built city's over the degradating ruins of old city's and homes and scout out to get there way. In one of the few towns a colony of humans, though rare not uncommon to see and not many are around, and inside one town there is an underground lab above it is a currently mostly empty zoo only four animals, one baby animal and one on the way, but these where not any animals, due to the evolution they where what we would call 'anthro' they wore no clothes and shifted from animal to anthro and size from tiny to giant one set where elephant-like called elepads and the other giraffe-like ones called girad, the kid a hybrid of both, healthy and semi-happy. Three lab people came out to check on the five caged and fairly tame caged together animals reminiscing about when species couldn't be bred together and only had an animal form or so the story's say no one could remember a time where animals weren't anthro-like and couldn't co-exist together, a moderate kill every now and again for conovors but once fed they all would go back to living together or nearby. The three checked the five to see how they where doing as they joked and chatted like old friends yet it seemed like a put on as they led the animals inside the camera free area that monitered as a sort of home from the zoo, since the city was domed in for protected and safety only four entry points into and out of the city without going passed this but there where underground tunnels some unknown some known most of which are closed. one day a ruckus in the center of the town as a tiny group came out of a manhole.


	4. The history of harpies and merpeople

The history of harpies and merpeople

 

Harpy: Hunts for merfolk/fish people and hunt were there common  
Merfolk: Avoids harpies/bird people  
War: Angel (The Harpy Queen/mother too all cove harpies) tried to capture the princess of the sea Aquamaren’s human turned willingly merman mate Leonardo because she lusted over him and he (accidentally) killed her (current at the time) mate, Aquamaren then spelled her to forever lust mermen but never be able to capture, beacon, or court one and Leonardo in safety and captivity remained faithful till one of Angel's mates killed him leaving in the truth that he bedded her and her one daughter Avephise (if Angel said to) mentality times impregnating them five times (unknown by anyone but Angel and Avephise.) Her first child to him was named Shimmer (kept well hidden) the only other courted harpy was Arise (shimmers less hidden twin sister) by leo's killer Kale (his half brother) behind her mother's back, and was impregnated in-between Leo's death and life (died finally in Aqua’s bed from poison) eventually she killed her mother and blamed it on Leo for it because he was her mother's lover and her father. Aqua not believing Arise bedded with her mate for his final moments then banished all harpies to the sky, land, and rock never to enter water unless invited by a true merfolk/merperson as well as Angel's spell on all who courted merfolk or there mates, who have mated, or are mates to the merpeople. After her first child the poison from the last time she and Leo bedded set in as she was now powerless and weak from the spell. Before dieing she named her son Arrow in hopes not all harpies where evil he was hidden from all but his guardians as the prince


	5. Osha's beginning.

On a mountain too high for many creatures, there was a group of creatures called harpies, they built a kingdom out of stones to hide it from any humans who would happen to reach it, though they welcomed the animals of the mountains. A queen named Arcinic sat in the middle of rocks designed fashionably of steadily rising rocks forming her throne. She wasn't born a queen of that time, she was there as the only relative left after her sister Arial, the queen before her had up and left. Now it was her job to hunt her down, either to kill or return her to her people. She didn't know the reason her sister left, and it wasn't the first time this had happened, a previous King Arched had abandoned his people and his arranged wife who was her sister, and the reason why they chose her before a relative, for there normal enemy, and primary food source the mer people. As far as she knew this was two years ago, now for no reason the queen disappeared with no clue why, though what she could gather, her sister was near the merpeople the last time she was seen a month ago. There was another sighting as a servant who was a type of spy and watcher for the queen that said she was seen with a child by the water almost everyday, apparently a girl that was quite beautiful, but appeared more human-like, not out of the question, but not a wise choice. Humans were not trusted so she could still be excepted in, and even could become the next queen. Arcinic set out to find out about her sister herself as she lifted herself off the chair shooting herself to the sky and began to fly towards where her sister was last seen. Her intention right now was getting her back to her people, and if she refused, she'd have no choice but to kill her sister a as well as possibly the child, she landed, and spotted her sister as she called out "Sister come back to us!" towards her, and catching her off guard, “Sister? I'm sorry I can't, if I do, I mustn't leave the one I love, I cannot leave him or it'll kill me!" she replied. "Then I must slay you, but I can't harm your innocent child, so I will take her as mine." She reaches out, and takes the infant who was asleep seeing her short hair with dark highlights, a rarity in harpies, but not uncommon.

queen said she was seen with a child by the water almost everyday, apparently a girl that was quite beautiful but appeared more human-like, not out of the question but not a wise choice humans where not trusted so she could still be excepted in and even could become the next queen, so Arcinic set out find out about her sister herself, she lifted herself off the chair shooting herself to the sky and began to fly towards where her sister was last seen, her intention right now was getting her back to her people, if she refused, she'd have no choice but to kill her sister and possibly the child,

infant who was asleep seeing her fair hair with dark highlights a rarity in harpies but not uncommon as her hair would more then likely darken up to a brown or black as she got older but she'd always have a little blonde in her hair, with powers a queen had she altered the little girls features making her appear more like a harpy to another of her kind, and other species who couldn't be affected without specially saying them but as she was less likely to see any but the mountain animals and harpies it wasn't likely she'd be in any danger or found out, after this was done she placed the young girl into a grass and hay basket she had made for her, carefully chosen materials for the baby's more softer skin because of her inbreeding, she sighed not wanting to harm her sister but she extended her claws and jumped her sister who fought back though was pleased to see her sister care for her daughter, but she was weak clearly out of training that was taught to all harpies but most of the harder training was given to the queen and kings both chosen and born and there chosen mates from the time they could walk to the time they die from age, Arcinic who bettered her sister in the field even as just a non-royal was the only one who had to be taught with her sister with the royals, that and her sisters weakened state made the kill easily, but she didn't waist her dead sisters body she set it out where another animal would come within a few days and have a meal, as she did this a young man, blonde almost to perfect to be human and to pale to be part of the vampi came at her yelling at her "My wife, you monster you killed her no wonder she left your as heartless as the humans, he swung a mighty staff made of water tight material, something only the merpeople have, though by the staff's markings he was not noble only a common mer, so he wouldn't seek out notice she dispatched of him, her claws cutting the staff with a few blows, cutting his neck he clenched his neck gurgles out with his last life "God's protect my daughter Osha from this beast may nothing ever harm her." he then collapsed dead. Arcinic picked up the basket with the sleeping girl and she smiles. "Osha huh, well your my daughter now and although your parents betrayed there own people, but you'll be a great queen after I'm gone." she then held the basket with her beaked maw a feature the child lacked but her feet did curve some a feature that meant both of her breeding would come out eventually. Arcinic reached her home before she landed in the thrown arrows pierced her arms and wings pinning her to the thrown, as a girl came out. "Well thank you for making this easier I'll be taking my fathers thrown, just because he abandoned me and my mother ran off too means I can get my way, oh I'm not killing you just maiming you so I can take my rightful place, but I can't till you die but by law I can't kill you so instead I'll control you and I'll rule threw you, how well after I maim you I'll heal you by merging with you, haha." "Do what you must but keep my young Osha alive and I will not fight you out." "Ah fine she will live like she was my real kin." The woman begins to pray her essences starts to leave her old body and it begins to disappear as if it never existed, as if she needed to she could use it again and it would only age to exact years but still be in perfect condition, after it disappeared she then picked up Osha, not seeing beyond the spell even inside Arcinic's body she only assumed she was born throughout a commoner "Tell me, you know I can hear you mentally who is your lover and I'll make sure he is comfortably in reach, as it's allowed for the two royals to have two lovers living with them as long as they are one of us and the two royals have one legitimate hare, which will be my joy since I actually like the guy who is forced to give up his life to live with you, we where once lovers maybe he will choose me as his lover and you won't have me here all the time haha." Arcinic thought without letting the girl see her thoughts about her actual lover, convionitly a blond harpy who had truly loved her even after being forced into being a queen he kept her close as much as he could, though being a warrior and she a queen it was hard, though the good thing about that, he would have no time or ability to find any other. "I choose Arsenal but I only want him every two weeks I fell in love with his warrior being I will not take that away, make him a bodyguard if you must, but keep him in that field." she said carefully. "Alright, now you must know my name so you can call me to you if you need surtant things, like food and drink, otherwise you will keep to yourself, oh and you will be the one caring for your kid other then carrying, and putting her asleep that I can do. I am Arises." Arises said. Arcinic nods mentally and stays to herself. "One more thing Arcinic, I will give you privacy with your lover." Arises said. "Understood." Arcinic said. Arises through Arcinic's body and voice called to her servant and claimed her lover, saying she would either have only that one or may choose another later. Years later, Arises being right about being chosen as a lover of the chosen king named Artisans after he and Arcinic was married, which was when he had the right to choose, they where expecting too, as well as Arcinic and her lover, not unwelcomed, as if the two royals couldn't produce together, there would be at least a few airs as back up, after the two where born the two royals where forced to try themselves, Arises couldn't intervene nor wouldn't as it was vital there was at least one full air.


	6. Osha

Osha

Osha unlike Arrow knew about the sea people


	7. Arrows beginning

A mermaid out on land hungry and in desperate need of water hunts a carrabu to hungry to care what she eats


	8. Arrow

Arrow

“Can I sleep on the rocks” Arrow asked.  
“I don’t know wait till your dad get's back” Nala replied.


	9. The meeting.

Arrow sat on the rocks watching the sunset with his blue-black fin splashing softly in the water below the rocks. Being 16 he was allowed to join in the transition of sleeping on the stones. A silhouette of a bird caught his eye and as he watched the bird try to decide where to land, but it didn't get the chance and had to dive into the trees that was semi in the water because two much bigger birds flew by circling once before continuing. "Are they gone?" A water logged half hidden girl said, popping out of thin air spooking Arrow making him blink. "I'm sure they will be back to their nest..." he looked at the young woman. "You are pretty... I'm betting your new." he said then leaned to the side as though he was departing into the water. "No.... Wait, stay here..." she said in a small terrified voice. "Why, what's wrong?" he asked as though she hit her head and got loopy. "I need water... We need water or we'd dry out,." he said. "I'm not like your people and I don't want to lose another friend" she said. "I don't think I can hate you, especially since you didn't harm me. What's your name?," he said. Laying down across the rock the bottom half of his body in the water and his hands on his chin. "Osha not a usual name for what I am." she said. "I'm guessing your no mer. What are you then?" he asked. "I'm ... I'm a harpy" she said sadly. "A what?" He asked, tipping his head in confusion. "A harpy, half bird, one-half human." she said, hiding the water a little more. "Oh." he said going into the water and holding her hands. "Little one your freezing don't you have somewhere safe, that's warm?!" he said with concern. "Not really. Why?" she asked in confusion. "I'll show you somewhere that is if you don't mind eating fruit" he said. "I love fruit show me please!?" she said. "Ok. Silly question, but can you walk?" he asked. "Yes, I can walk." he said. "Though I'll be a moment got to get some shorts. You pass for a lander right, he asks as though he didn't like the idea at all. "Yeah, why?" she asks as if she didn't like it much either. "I have a secret place, but it passes by landers. But it's the safest place you'd ever find and the best place if you'd ever wanted to run away, especially if you didn't bring nothing or much. That's if you like fruit and vegetables that is?" he half said half asked. "Oh cool, I love vegetables and fruits!" she exclaimed in almost pure joy. "Though I'm actually the only one that does where I come from." she said. "Ah well stay here or by the woods and I'll be back, though be best if you dried off so you don't get sick." he said. She smiles and says "Ok hurry back." then go's on the little island to dry off while Arrow dives in the water almost half an hour, then comes back up near the island and comes out with legs and shorts, Osha stares as if confused and unsure. "You look different." she says. "Yeah I know but have to use legs if I want to walk as long as I'm careful and drink a lot of water I'll be ok." he said. "Oh. So how exactly do you do that, the tail then legs?" she asked. "Oh, just think about it and after an hour or so they will stay without having to think about um, then the same when I want my tail back except shorter time because the tail is a normal every day thing, I can mix and match the two if I need to as well and also can add other stuff like gills, other coloring and such. We learn it young for self-protection, but don't use it as much anymore because no one is really looking for us." he said starting to walk.


	10. The journey.

They started walking till they came upon what looked like a closed in cave Arrow pulled back the rock-door and motioned Osha inside she walked in then he did lighting a match before closing the rock-door the rest of the way then lit up a lantern that can be carried and motion Osha to follow but be quite as possible as they walked into the cave and into a hidden tunnel and into the middle of three passages with an almost barely seen. wave/water-like symbol on top once in this cave he spoke softly almost hard to hear. "From here we swim then two more tunnels, this is the way to go if you don't want to deal with many people but sometimes some live in these tunnels except this one because of the water, but once we get out of this we got to walk a bit more then we're there.," he explained quietly. She nodded and whispered "Ok." So they went on where they came upon a cave lake it was bright in here because of many different rocks which acted like natural lighting so the lake was shown how deep and far as clear as if outside in the daytime so they knew it was ankle deep until the middle then it looked about 12 feet of a circle of water a few bear spots along the wall big enough for two to sit and dry off but not far, big, long, or low enough to walk across to either side the lake was maybe smaller than 2 miles if not one and had two or three 'rest stop' like spots and took them two hours and two stops to complete the swim more because Arrow was worried about Osha then anything and when they were out Osha was pretty sure he liked her the way he kept going out of his way to care for her when she was ok, but she didn't mind and knew she liked him too, even more so for caring so much about her even when he didn't have to. But she was starting to like him more than just a new friend even though she didn't or wouldn't treat him any different until she knew him more, Arrow not knowing what she thought had the same plan to wait to know her before saying or even acting any different then he already was for all he knew she could feel different towards him then he felt towards her, but both figured that at the least a very good friendship could be made between them, after they finally got out of the tunnel Arrow stops. "Ok from here we got to be careful or at least blend if we see people or people see us." he says quickly. "Ok." She says nodding. They keep walking. Coming upon a tiny village they do their best to go around but one of the people a little girl see them and walk to them. "Hello. I'm Anna" the little girl said following them till they stopped not far away. "Uh hi." Osha said unsure of what else to do. The odd little girl sniffs at them then runs off. "What was that all about?" Osha asked. "I donno Osha." Arrow said. They kept walking a mile there was a hut blending in and if Osha wasn't watching for something like it she would have walked right past it "Here we are." Arrow said conforming Osha right. "Cool it's perfect." Osha said. "I'll stay but inside is a hatch to the lake it may be quicker but if you can't breathe underwater it could be fatal and I wouldn't risk my new friend like that." Arrow said. "Aww thanks dearie." Osha said smiling. Arrow smiles back and opens the hidden door up and go's inside Osha follows him in and looks around. Inside looks like a jungle-like green house with a mini lake that had a door near the side of it "It’s safe." Arrow said reassuringly. "I figured as much." she giggles. "Ah ok good hehe." Arrow said. Osha smiles and explores the place and comes back with a peach. "Just be careful some parts of this place is really cold and really hot hehe." Arrow warned. "Oh I wandered what that door was for." she giggles softly. "Heehee if you’re careful you could go in some doors." Arrow said. "Hehe ok I'll keep that in mind." Osha said smiling. "Well it's late so I'm going to go home so no one worries I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow." "Ok be safe I'm going to stay here it'll be safer for me." "All right night sleep well and if you need me." he points to a bell. "Ring that and I'll rush here I'll be the only one to hear it were I'm going." he smiles then leaves threw the door and Osha curls up covered by her wings all nice and cozy.


	11. The start of a new family.

Meanwhile, the little girl and her clan not far away from the place Arrow and Osha where in, had started to make a fire for the night, a bunch of humans approached almost silently towards the unknowing vampires planning to kill almost all but four, by this time Osha was asleep and Arrow was walking back home not yet near the camp to be in danger, the humans then attacked, Arrow near enough to hear the noise stops unsure what to do, two figures ran towards him so he gets ready to fight but see's it's the little one named Anna and a male that looks like her. "Arrow help us please we're being attacked and we need a safe place." she said. "Follow me quickly." he said leading them to the greenhouse. The humans unaware of all this takes the captured blindfolded ones towards one of the human city's into a zoo other humans paying some off so they let the ones captured live. Poor Anna kept seeing most of her family and friends die brutally cut and stabbed, her crush, his brother, her sister, and best friend taken. "Hey Anna are you ok, your friend went off on his own but you don't look so good." A female voice said threw the fog breaking past it so she sees the familure face of the girl Arrow called Osha. "Oh I'm fine ma'am and he'll come back when he is ready.


	12. Sort

Temporary characters at this time:  
The animals are of the 6 basic which include: amphibians, birds, fish, invertebrates, mammals, and reptiles. Out of the amphibians (frogs, toads, caecilians, newts, and salamanders.) I'm choosing: Two black toads preferably with both anthro and animal, and size change suggestion, they wear no clothes, female and male eyes blue, golden brown, green, or hazel.

also including if you wish the merpeople, who are in three group types because of their ability to change their breathing and body for convenience.

A group of shape changing Artiodactyla and Perissodactyla also a form of a lycian anthro mix, also normal colors, and size changes, many eye colors, and anthro and animal changes, they wear no clothes, females and males.

Birds of prey, flamingos, perching birds, game birds, pigeons and doves, hummingbirds, owls, pelicans, and penguins.

Fishes include the bony fishes, cartilaginous fishes, lampreys, and hagfishes.

Mammals carnivores, rodents, elephants, marsupials, rabbits, bats, primates, seals, anteaters, cetaceans, odd-toed ungulates and even-toed ungulates.

Invertebrates include animal groups such as sponges, cnidarians, flatworms, mollusks, arthropods, segmented worms, and echinoderms as well as many other lesser-known groups of animals

Reptiles include turtles, squamates, crocodiles, and tuatara

Two skunks female and male.

Two Deerfield (deer), no color so blank, white, or black preferably with both anthro and animal and size change, suggestion they wear no clothes, female Chevrotains with golden brown, green, or hazel eyes, and male Whitetail Deer blue, golden brown, green, or hazel eyes.

Two Pecions no color so blank, white, or black preferably with both anthro and animal and size change, suggestion they wear no clothes, female Pecions with golden brown, green, or hazel eyes, and male Pecions blue, golden brown, green, or hazel eyes.

Two Rhinoceros together or separate, normal colors, brown eyes, anthro, and animal forms, small and big size change suggestions, they wear no clothes, female and male.

Two Giraffes together or separate, normal colors, brown eyes, anthro, and animal forms, small and big size change suggestions, they wear no clothes, female and male.

Lagomorpha: Two Bunnidon's (bunnies), no color so blank, white, or black preferably with both anthro and animal, and size change suggestion, they wear no clothes, female and male eyes blue, golden brown, green, or hazel.

Proboscidea:  
Two Elephants together or separate, normal colors, brown eyes, anthro, and animal forms, small and big size change suggestions, they wear no clothes, female and male.

Chiroptera:  
Two Bats together or separate, normal colors, brown eyes, anthro, and animal forms, small and big size change suggestions, they wear no clothes, female and male.

Hybrid of animals and mammals:

A group of harpies normal basic what you'd expect but colorful different races and feather colors normal and non, dresses, hoodies, or no clothing females and males.

A group of merpeople also colorful but all look like human with colorful skin and tails normal and non, many eye colors, no clothes, females and males.

Hybrid animal's:  
Pantherwolf hybrid mix of the pantherpad and wolfling,

Bunnypanther hybrid mix of the bunnydon and pantherpad, spotted black and white fur, mix of both panther and bunny features, hazel with a hint of blue male.

Deerwolf hybrid mix of the deerfield and wolfling, brown both wolf and deer features, golden brown eyes, half wolf half doe tail.

Two butterfly tarantulas.

Hybrids of the Hybrids:  
One harpy and mer hybrid female scale-feathered wings looks more human has only retractable claws on the feet and hands and wings two toned light blue and white, pale skin black hair, blue eyes can hide wings or make wings into mer tail wears a ocean blue hoodie dress.

One harpy and mer hybrid male black fin that almost looks half scaled half feathered pale skin blue eyes, can turn human, tail can turn into wings wears only pants.

Two rainbow seahorses female and male.

Two gray sharks female and male.

Two gray dolphins female and male.

Two black snakes female and male.

Two box turtles female and male.

Two black unicorns female and male.

Two black pegasus female and male.

One black and one white alicorns female and male.

Two tarantula spiders female and male.

Two rainbow butterflies female and male.

Two butterfly tarantulas.

A group of shape changing Artiodactyla and Perissodactyla also a form of a lycian anthro mix, also normal colors, and size changes, many eye colors, and anthro and animal changes, they wear no clothes, females and males.

Two Deerfield (deer), no color so blank, white, or black preferably with both anthro and animal and size change, suggestion they wear no clothes, female Chevrotains with golden brown, green, or hazel eyes, and male Whitetail Deer blue, golden brown, green, or hazel eyes.

Two Horsides (Horses (Equestrians), no color so blank, white, or black preferably with both anthro and animal and size change suggestion they wear no clothes, female Clydesdale and male Abaco Barb eyes blue, golden brown, green, or hazel.

Two Pecions no color so blank, white, or black preferably with both anthro and animal and size change, suggestion they wear no cloths, female Pecions with golden brown, green, or hazel eyes, and male Pecions blue, golden brown, green, or hazel eyes.

Two Rhinoceros together or sepret, normal colors, brown eyes, anthro, and animal forms, small and big size change suggestions, they wear no cloths, female and male.

Two Giraffes together or sepret, normal colors, brown eyes, anthro, and animal forms, small and big size change suggestions, they wear no cloths, female and male.

Proboscidea:  
Two Elephants together or sepret, normal colors, brown eyes, anthro, and animal forms, small and big size change suggestions, they wear no cloths, female and male.

Chiroptera:  
Two Bats together or sepret, normal colors, brown eyes, anthro, and animal forms, small and big size change suggestions, they wear no cloths, female and male.

Amphibians:  
A group of shape changing amphibians also like the wolves, deer, panthers, horses, and bunnys normal colors, many eye colors, and size changes, and anthro and animal changes, they wear no cloths, females and males preferably with both anthro and animal, and size change suggestion, they wear no cloths, female and male eyes blue, golden brown, green, or hazel.

Reptiles: Crocodilians includes alligators, crocodiles, gharials, and caimans,

Squamates include lizards, snakes and worm-lizards.

Civets

Foxes,

Skunk.

Human and human like (vampires, zombies, androids, etc:)

Reptiles: Crocodilians includes alligators, crocodiles, gharials, and caimans,

Squamates include lizards, snakes and worm-lizards.

Civets

Foxes,

Skunk.

Birds: Aviodon also form of a lycian anthro bird, a group of shape changing birds also a form of a lycian anthro mix, with size changes and anthro and animal changes, they wear no cloths. Out of each habitat (wetlands, woodlands, mountains, deserts, tundra, coasts and the open ocean) because of the multiple bird species I'm choosing: Out of the wetlands: one female Red-winged Blackbird and one male Red-winged Blackbird and one female Sandhill Crane and one male Sandhill Crane. Out of the woodland: one female Blue Tit and one male Blue Tit. one female Nuthatch and one male Nuthatch. Out of the mountains: Host parents one: One female Common Raven and one male Common Raven. combined baby one: 6 Blouse Housmawk (Berylline Hummingbird, Harris's Hawk, Common house Martin, Blue Bunting) two female, two male, and two herms, in eggshell form a gentle pink color medium-small size, in baby form looks dark gray light black with blue and some malti coloring undercarriage no size preference as long as it fits for the change to egg to adult, in adult form colorfully blended almost rainbow like, tinier the house marten bigger than the hummingbird. Host parents two: One female Blue Bunting and one male Blue Bunting. Combined baby: 6 Swift Mountain Vircoven (Common Raven, Mountain Bluebird, Black swift, Gyrfalcon, Gray Vireo, two female, two male, and two herms, in eggshell form a gray-blue color largish-medium, in baby black with dark blue, white, and a few gray small circular spottings no size preference as long as it fits for the change to egg to adult, in adult dark gray/light black with blue-gray and white small spotting bit smaller then the hawk but bigger then the raven. Tundra: Host parents one: One female Snowy Owl and one male Snowy Owl. Combined baby: 6 Snowy Rocker (Snowy Owl, Rockhopper penguin) two female, two male, and two herms, in eggshell form medium-small, in baby form the beginning of a crest yellow and black of feathers no size preference as long as it fits for the change to egg to adult, in adult form small crest of spiky yellow and black feathers on the head, a light gray sute with some dark gray spottings. Host parents two: One female Puffin and one male Puffin. Combined baby: 6 Puffle (Puffin, Bald Eagle), two female, two male, and two herms, in eggshell form medium-sized white or cream colored, in baby form white and cream sute no size preference as long as it fits for the change to egg to adult, in adult form light gray sute with white belly stronger on the eagle side

Coast:  
Belted Kingfisher,  
Ruddy Turnstone,  
Purple Gallinule,

the open ocean  
Booby, Band-Rumped Storm Petrel, Storm Petrels, Frigate Bird, Laysan Albatross, Tropic Bird, White-Tailed Tropic Bird, Red-tailed Tropic Bird, White Tern, Noddy Tern, Shearwaters, Streaked, the Sooty, the Pink-Footed, the Flesh-Footed, the Little, the Giant, the Short-Tailed, and the Wedge-tailed Shearwater.

Four Firebird/phoenix's two women two men.

Two rainbow butterflies female and male.

A group of shape changing mammals, normal colors patterned and solid, many eye colors, a few in anthro, a few in full animal some small and some big, they wear no cloths, females and males.

Out of the carnivore mammals:  
A group of shape changing mammals, normal colors patterned and solid, many eye colors, a few in anthro, a few in full animal some small and some big, they wear no cloths, females and males.

A group of shape changing Artiodactyla and Perissodactyla also a form of a lycian anthro mix, also normal colors, and size changes, many eye colors, and anthro and animal changes, they wear no cloths, females and males.

Amphibians:  
A group of shape changing amphibians also like the wolves, deer, panthers, horses, and bunny's normal colors, many eye colors, and size changes, and anthro and animal changes, they wear no cloths, females and males preferably with both anthro and animal, and size change suggestion, they wear no cloths, female and male eyes blue, golden brown, green, or hazel.

Lagomorpha also a form of a lycian anthro mix, normal colors, and size changes, many eye colors, and anthro and animal changes, they wear no cloths, females and males,

A group of shape changing Artiodactyla and Perissodactyla also a form of a lycian anthro mix, also normal colors, and size changes, many eye colors, and anthro and animal changes, they wear no cloths, females and males.

Mole Salamanders

California Tiger Salamander

Northwestern Salamander

Long-toed Salamander

Eastern Long-toed Salamander

Central Long-toed Salamander

Columbia Long-toed Salamander

Santa Cruz Long-toed Salamander

Western Long-toed Salamander

Southern Long-toed Salamander

Spotted Salamander

Western Tiger Salamander

Barred Tiger Salamander

Blotched Tiger Salamander

Arizona Tiger Salamander

Climbing Salamanders

Green Salamander

Clouded Salamander

Black Salamander

Speckled Black Salamander

Santa Cruz Black Salamander

Sacramento Mountains Salamander

Arboreal Salamander

Wandering Salamander

Batrachoseps Slender Salamanders

Greenhorn Mountains Slender Salamander

California Slender Salamander

Fairview Slender Salamander

Inyo Mountains Slender Salamander

Hell Hollow Slender Salamander

Mountains Slender Salamander

Gabilan Mountains Slender Salamander

Gregarious Slender Salamander

San Simeon Slender Salamander

Sequoia Slender Salamander

Mountains Slender Salamander

Southern California Slender Salamander

Desert Slender Salamander

Garden Slender Salamander

Lesser Slender Salamander

Black-bellied Slender Salamander

Channel Islands Slender Salamander

Kings River Slender Salamander

Relictual Slender Salamander

Kern Plateau Slender Salamander

Kern Canyon Slender Salamander

Tehachapi Slender Salamander

Oregon Slender Salamander

Dusky Salamanders

Seepage Salamander

Carolina Mountain Dusky Salamander

Dwarf Black-bellied Salamander

Northern Dusky Salamander

Imitator Salamander

Seal Salamander

Allegheny Mountain Dusky Salamander

Ocoee Salamander

Blue Ridge Dusky Salamander

Pygmy Salamander

Black-bellied Salamander

Santeetlah Dusky Salamander

Pacific Giant Salamanders

Idaho Giant Salamander

Cope's Giant Salamander

California Giant Salamander

Coastal Giant Salamander

Yellow-blotched Ensatina

Monterey Ensatina

Large-blotched Ensatina

Oregon Ensatina

Painted Ensatina

Sierra Nevada Ensatina

Yellow-eyed Ensatina

Brook Salamanders

Northern Two-lined Salamander

Southern Two-lined Salamander

Cave Salamander

San Marcos Salamander

Texas Blind Salamander

Barton Springs Salamander

Valdina Farms Salamander

Blue Ridge Two-lined Salamander

Spring Salamander

Blue Ridge Spring Salamander

Carolina Spring Salamander

Northern Spring Salamander

Web-toed Salamanders

Limestone Salamander

Mount Lyell Salamander

Shasta Salamander

Red Hills Salamander

Woodland Salamanders

Western Slimy Salamander

Scott Bar Salamander

Tellico Salamander

Chattahoochee Slimy Salamander

Cheoah Bald Salamander

Eastern Red-backed Salamander

White-spotted Slimy Salamander

Northern Zigzag Salamander

Dunn's Salamander

Del Norte Salamander

Slimy Salamander

Peaks of Otter Salamander

Coeur d'Alene Salamander

Red-cheeked Salamander

Cumberland Plateau Salamander

Larch Mountain Salamander

Southern Graycheek Salamander

Northern Graycheek Salamander

Jemez Mountains Salamander

Cheat Mountain Salamander

Pigeon Mountain Salamander

White-spotted Salamander

Cow Knob Salamander

Shenandoah Salamander

Red-legged Salamander

Siskiyou Mountains Salamander

Southern Appalachian Salamander

Van Dyke's Salamander

Western Red-backed Salamander

Shenandoah Mountain Salamander

Wehrle's Salamander

Weller's Salamander

Yonahlossee Salamander

Red and Mud Salamanders

Red Salamander

Black-chinned Red Salamander

Torrent Salamanders

Cascade Torrent Salamander

Columbia Torrent Salamander

Olympic Torrent Salamanders

Southern Torrent Salamander

Pacific Newts

Rough-skinned Newt

Red-bellied Newt

Sierra Newt

California Newt

Coast Range Newt

Red-spotted Newt

Eastern Newts

Black-spotted Newt

Texas Black-spotted Newt

Eastern Newt

Two box turtles female and male.

Two black snakes female and male.

Two gray dolphins female and male.

Two gray sharks female and male.

Two black civets female and male.

Two pantherdon (panthers) seprit or together both black preferably with both anthro and animal, and size change suggestion, they wear no cloths, one female, blue eyes, one male golden brown eyes.

Four dragons anthros one rainbow female one black female one rainbow male one red male.

Two rainbow butterflies female and male.

Two wolfling's (wolves) seprit or together both black preferably with both anthro and animal, and size change suggestion, they wear no cloths, one female, blue eyes, one male golden brown eyes.

Two black foxes.

Four zombies two men and two women.

Two Horsides (Horses (Equestrians), no color so blank, white, or black preferably with both anthro and animal and size change suggestion they wear no cloths, female Clydesdale and male Abaco Barb eyes blue, golden brown, green, or hazel.

Two black unicorns female and male.

Two black pegases female and male.

One black and one white alicorns female and male.

Two tarantula spiders female and male.

One group of normal humans, looks don't matter as long as they look friendly they're going to help the group that isn't caught or slain.

 

Seance:  
Lake  
Cave  
Lakes coast


	13. Spells

Spell of the disgrace. "Shuu winged foul or suffer your torment. We sea do not welcome your maul or your father. Shuu now Bluffer we do not. Leave us in one piece." (Singing all would make all harpy pause, stop or leave.) Shorter and quicker one (Singing mournfully and harsh as to harm the ear.) "Begone SkyPeople. Of feathers and Mall. Or drowned and fall." To speak it's just "Leave." (Have to shout.) To summon harpies. "Sommonahara." for one harpy "Sommonahareled." or "Come." for one. "U come." For multiple. (Summons two harpies.) (Saying or singing it multiple times equals more harpies.) Harpies blame the seductive more people for their great beauty and the harpies Queen/Mother angels death and her granddaughter Osha's mysterious appearance by the new Queen Arise side and Osha's odd attraction to water


	14. By the rocks

By the ocean on the rocks

Hrpy siss hiding waiting for merfoke

Osha the harpy: Gentle, kind, loves water and it's people pure white wings, semi-tan skin, light brown waist length hair, and golden brown eyes 

Arrow the merman: kind, spunky, loves to be by the rocks, tan skin, blue tail

Atua


	15. Character list

Permanent characters:  
Arcinic: brown graying hair, green eyes, classic harpy, bird feet, blue outside feathers and white inside feathers like a tux or paquin, blue beak, human-like face, not sure if I want her to have hands, claws, separate arms from wings or wings, talons or human feet, and arms together, and tan or pale skin  
Arial: red eyes, dark reddish brown hair has some grey in it, looks older than Arcinic, dark reddish brown feathers a tone darker than the hair, dark reddish brown beak lighter than both hair and feathers, also some highlights of all the colors in the hair and feathers,  
Osha: Blonde nearly white hair with brown highlights, has wings separate from arms and looks like they're made of both feathers and scales for both flight and swimming in deep water, has human hands, and appear to have human feet but has a retractable talons that allow her to hold onto perches and stuff like a bird, I don't know if I want her to have a break or not, wings are blue like the ocean and can turn into a fin the color of the ocean perfect for camouflage  
pale skin black hair, blue eyes can hide wings or make wings into mer tail wears a ocean blue hoodie dress.  
Osha’s dad  
Arises  
Arrow: black fin that almost looks half scaled half feathered pale skin blue eyes, can turn human, tail can turn into wings wears only pants.  
Anna  
The vampi boy  
Osha's mom  
Arrows dad  
Arrows mom  
Arrows parents


End file.
